


Chivalry Isn't Dead

by bobertsmallismydad



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Soft Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobertsmallismydad/pseuds/bobertsmallismydad
Summary: RK900 and Gavin share a small intimate moment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set after RK900 and Gavin have been partnered up for a few months or so.

“You’re brash, and an idiot.”

Gavin snorts, lip curling up in a slightly pained sneer. They’re sitting in Gavin’s apartment, luckily the walk hadn’t been far from the crime scene they’d been inspecting. RK900 had made them leave when Gavin had decked a guy in the gathering crowd. He’d thrown as many punches as he could before RK900 had pulled him away. He’d made them walk, citing that the fresh air would help his mood.

“Please, tell me more,” Gavin replies sarcastically. RK900 looks up from Gavin’s hands.

“Gladly.”

Gavin hisses when a particular cut stings and the pain travels up his arm. The android’s fingers are smooth against his skin. They’re stained a faint red from cleaning up the blood.

“You act irrationally by punching other people.”

“I act irrationally in every aspect of my life.”

“That’s no surprise.” RK900 turns the hand he’s working on over, their palms facing each other as he wipes at his knuckles with an alcohol-soaked cotton pad. Eight months working together and Gavin knows this is the closest they’ve ever been. Excluding the times RK900 stands behind him to look over his shoulder or intimidate whoever he’s speaking to. But it’s never felt this intimate.

Gavin doesn’t want to look at his abused hands, instead, he takes in the sight of RK900’s mouth pulled into a straight line. He wonders absently how RK900 feels about the situation.

“You act out physically rather than using words, you’re a brute.”

Gavin huffs, he flexes his hands on instinct and flinches when RK900 tightens his grip. RK900 murmurs an apology, Gavin notices his movements are gentler. His hands move in contrast to what he’s saying, insulting words paired with soothing touches.

“Thank you,” Gavin says quietly.

“For what?” RK900 responds, not looking up from his hands.

“Taking care of this,” he says, flexing his fingers carefully.

“It is the least I can do.”

“Are you gonna ask why I did it?” Gavin sees the android smile slightly.

“And when have you known me to pry into your business?”

“Every goddamn day, you bastard.”

“I’d only ask if I expected an answer.” Gavin curls his fingers, his loose fist cradled in RK900’s patient hand. RK900 finally looks up, his face perfectly impassive.

“The guy was wondering how much I paid to have a sexbot follow me around. He wanted to wind me up, get a reaction. When he asked if he could buy it off me I gave him a reaction.” Gavin had felt disgusted. Not at the thought of RK900 being a sexbot, but the thought of this guy looking at RK900 like he wanted to devour him. It didn’t pair well with the fact the guy had anti-android tattoos on display.

“You were defending my honor, how chivalrous,” RK900 says, a smirk now in place on his lips. Gavin snorts.

“I don’t expect any theatrics, just wrap these up,” he says, indicating his hands. RK900 carefully wraps them up then gets up, looming over Gavin on the couch.

“Would you like to go back to the precinct or stay here and rest until tomorrow morning?”

“Which is more logical?”

“Staying here, you cannot do any paperwork with your hands like this.”

“Then I’ll stay, nurse.”

“Be careful not to start the bleeding again while I’m gone.”

“Sir, yes, sir,” he replies sarcastically. RK900 fixes him with a brief stern gaze then turns away. He disappears around the corner.

“Lock the door behind me!” RK900 calls from the front door before Gavin hears it close. He sighs and stands. He locks the door, wincing at flexing his fingers. He doesn’t change for bed, so he lays down in his clothes. Sleep comes easily.


	2. Continued Chivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected continuation of the chivalrous deeds between an asshole and his android.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to add another chapter here but here we are. This idea popped into my head after a head cold which left me with so much inspiration. Hope you enjoy!

Gavin figures he can still go to work the next morning so he gets dressed and heads to the station. His hands ache but they aren’t too badly injured that he can’t use them.

When he steps foot into the office he immediately sees RK900 standing by his desk. Gavin scans the androids features as he walks closer. The android doesn’t seem angry if anything he looks pleasantly surprised.

“Detective, I was beginning to wonder if you’d grace us with your presence today,” RK900 says smoothly, the corner of his lip quirking up. Gavin waves a hand at him as he goes to sit down. He stops moving when RK900 catches his wrist lightly and straightens as RK900 pulls him back up.

“Allow me,” RK900 murmurs as he begins to unwrap the bandages. Gavin looks around to see if anyone is watching, thankfully no one seems to care. He looks back just as RK900 undresses the one hand. He prods at the open cuts and bruising. Gavin hisses in a breath.

“I’ll change your dressings. Wait here.” RK900 moves away to go to his own desk, opening the drawer to get any supplies he needs.

If you’d told Gavin a few months ago that he’d let an android fix him up he would have decked you even if it meant he’d reopen his already busted knuckles. He flexes his fingers, the cool air refreshing against the inflamed skin. He prides himself in the way he doesn’t flinch when RK900’s fingers settle back on his skin.

RK900 allows him to sit. The android pulls up a chair of his own to sit in. Gavin rolls his eyes at the miniature hospital RK900 puts on his desk. RK900 sets to work cleaning the wounds just as he did last night.

“Great job, detective, you didn’t reopen the wounds. I’m so proud.”

“Fuck off, tin can.” There’s no heat in his voice and RK900 is smirking. “Didn’t do anything crazy after you left, except sleep. What the fuck do you think I’d do?”

“I operate on the belief that you’ll find trouble wherever it lurks, even in your own apartment,” RK900 murmurs as he starts to wrap up the hand he’s cleaned. He moves on to the next.

“Sure, I’ll square up with my microwave, the thing has already tried to kill me twice,” Gavin jokes. RK900 lets out a quiet huff that Gavin accepts as the laugh it truly is. RK900 doesn’t really laugh at anything, so Gavin takes the little victories as they surface. He catches RK900’s eye and is surprised by the playfulness he sees.

“Perhaps, you would be open to me teaching you the best way to punch someone without hurting yourself in this way?”

“Fuck yeah,” Gavin breathes. RK900 starts to lean closer but stops before Gavin can analyze what it might have meant. RK900 finishes cleaning and wraps the hand up. He doesn’t move his hand away, neither does Gavin move it himself. Gavin’s eyes grow wide as RK900 brings the freshly bandaged hand to his lips, placing a chaste kiss to the middle knuckle. He looks up at Gavin from under his eyelashes and Gavin tries to control the blush that threatens to give him away. Not that that could stop RK900 from seeing the effect it has on him.

“Then I will see to it that I do, Gavin,” RK900 whispers against his skin before letting Gavin have his hand back. Gavin can’t find it in himself to look away from those piercing eyes, that always manage to captivate him, to see if anyone is watching this small intimate moment.

“In the meantime, we have a case that shouldn’t involve roughing anyone up. And if it does come to a fight I shall defend your honor,” RK900 says as he stands. Gavin leans back in his chair to look up at the android, a slow-growing smirk on his face.

“Well, fuck, I guess chivalry isn’t dead.” RK900 smiles down at him. Gavin thinks it’s a good look on the android.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!  
> Hope you enjoyed this little drabble.


End file.
